


Till The End of The Line (Avengers Zombie Fanfic)

by The_Adventures_of_Sam_and_Tea



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Adventures_of_Sam_and_Tea/pseuds/The_Adventures_of_Sam_and_Tea
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes join the "operation: Re-Birth" project to help out the military, everything was going well until they soon wake up in the 21st century learning about how the world is now surrounded by zombies!!!





	1. Chapter 1

“Our great nation has been able to withstand all things. We have conquered and triumphed. And with this plan, we can be well prepared for the future. Operation: Rebirth shall finally happen and it will be a success. If an outbreak were to ever occur, we’ll be ready.” Dr. Reinstein, the one performing the operation with his plan to create the perfect superhuman, was facing both Steven Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes as Steven was strapped in and ready to go. Dr. Reinstein looked to them, “With these two brave men’s sacrifice, we are giving not only our great nation but the entire world a great chance of survival and anything that can ever come our way.” 

Steven Rogers knew what he was getting himself into. There was no talking him out of it. James had tried many times but with Steven’s wish to fulfil the great service for his country, there was no way Bucky would let him do this alone. He looked from the corner of his eye to see Peggy watching nervously to Steven. A smile grew on his face and she gave a small wave to him, her eyes glistening as if she had cried earlier but her beautiful red lips in the form of a smile. He gave his final glance to her but stared back to Bucky who was ready to be strapped in as well. He had no idea if it would be the last time he’d see her. The serum they were planning to insert in him could go wrong, as well as the whole operation. He might actually end up being a failed test subject. The thought sent shivers down his spine but he pushed that thought aside. He watched Bucky giving him a grin but Steve could tell how nervous he was by his expression. He's known Bucky for so long, he knew his best friend like the back of his hand. They've been inseparable since childhood and Bucky still chooses to stick by Steve’s side up to now. Steve returned the smile and then with his head facing dead ahead, he closed his eyes to try to relax himself. He was thinking of happy thoughts to distract himself, like the county fair he went with Bucky when they were kids. It brought a sense of peacefulness to him...then he heard it.

The shriek sound coming from his best friend made him open his eyes. Steve looked in horror to see a figure, one of the assistants working in the facility with a new appearance he could barely call human. Whatever this thing is, it was biting Bucky’s left arm!!

“Shoot it! Shoot it down!!” Dr. Reinstein yelled from the distance, the ones in the small laboratory were in complete panic.

“Steve!!!” Peggy was panicking, trying to push her way through to him but was getting pulled back by the workers from Shield. Steve watches in horror, trying to break free from the restraints to no avail. He watches in horror as they gun down the assistant. Bucky was too busy screaming in agony from the pain, already feeling himself starting to grow cold. General Phillips, who was accompanied by Peggy, saw it all go down quickly. He knew what was needed to be done. He grabbed a strap and wrapped it around his arm to cut the blood flow. With the equipment the doctor had, he began amputating Bucky’s arm. Ignoring the screams coming from the wounded soldier.

“Bucky!! Oh my god Bucky!! Let him go!!!” Steve started to yell, struggling to free himself from the restraints, he soon figured out it was pointless. Peggy went to Steve’s side to try and comfort him, “Steve!!”

“The arm is amputated, give the serum now!!” Dr. Reinstein ordered.

“T-The soldier’s arm--”

“He signed the form, he made the choice! I'll deal with the arm later now move!!” Quickly he goes and had the serum inserted into Bucky. Steve continues to watch in complete horror as Bucky started to shift and struggle from the pain, “Bucky!!” He felt the warm tears beginning to descend from his face, feeling helpless and unable to protect his best friend. Dr. Reinstein then hurried to Steve and inserts the other serum inside him, “Relax Mr. Rogers, you're doing a great service for our country.”

Before Steve could even respond, he felt the effects taking over him, the pain almost too much. He even began to accept that now possibly this was it, his final moment. The last thing that he could hear before passing out was the sweet voice of Peggy as she called out his name. Then it was nothing but darkness that ascended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our story!!! Kudos are highly appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve? Steven Rogers?” Steve could hear the feminine voice calling out his name. His eyes fluttered open to see a beautiful blonde girl facing him. Though his vision was a bit of a blur, he could still get a good view of her face and strangely enough, it reminded him of his sweet Peggy….Peggy, where is she? 

“Steve, listen to me. I'm going to wake up your friend too and we need to get going, now!!” The woman ordered as she let go of Steve. She began to unfreeze Bucky, freeing him before returning to Steve to help him stand. He looked to her in confusion, “W-Where…” 

“I don't have a lot of time to explain everything. My name is Sharon and I promise I will explain everything but we need to go NOW!”

Bucky who had forced himself back to his feet, already feeling disoriented, looked around the place. He then looked to his left to see a metal arm in place and he panicked, “What the fuck!!??”

“Please try and calm--”

“Fuck you lady, my fucking arm!! It's metal!!”

“L-Listen, you were bitten before we even injected the serum into your system. You passed out from the pain. We had to amputate your arm so the virus wouldn't spread. There was no other way.” Sharon explained. Steve looked to Sharon, leaning a bit on her for support, “S-Serum??”

“I know your memories are a little fuzzy and you're feeling disoriented from everything that's going on but this was something you both signed up for and agreed to. As of now, you both are the perfect superhuman soldiers who are immune to zombie bites. Pretty badass right?” She grinned and heard the metal door on the left side of the room. Three zombies were trying to break in. Steve’s eyes widened in complete shock and horror once he spotted the hideous beings, “Z-Zombies?? T-This is really happening????”

“Yes, there's been an outbreak and we need to move!” She grabs the knife she had inside of her boot. The three zombies were able to break through the door and she quickly took action. She stabbed the one zombie eye, killing it in an instant and slitting the other two's throats. Steve and Bucky’s eyes widened, Sharon’s blue blouse and grey jacket now stained with blood. They didn't stare for too long as more started to emerge. Bucky who spotted one gun on a small table quickly took a hold of it and shot the two zombies in the head, “Well as much as I hate listening to blondie over here, we’re out of options Stevie.”

“Let's go!!” The three rush out and begin making their way out of the facility. Steve on the way was able to pick up a rifle gun with extra ammo, knowing it’d come in handy. They raced out into the woods, never once looking back to the now fully infested facility. 

By the time they were deep into the woods and the coast was clear, Bucky immediately looked to her with narrow eyes. He was thankful as Steve was but had no idea of her intentions or on who this chick was. He wasn't going to risk it, especially with his best friend on the line with him. He cleared his throat, “Look doll, thanks for helping us out and all but I think you owe us a fucking explanation to all this bullshit that's happening around us.”

“Jesus, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Sharon rolled her eyes, already feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the soldier.

“No but I kiss yours and she doesn't seem to mind.” Bucky smirks, wanting to piss her off a bit.

“Why you little--”

“Hey, everyone enough.” Steve stepped in, knowing a fight was completely unnecessary. He turned to look at Sharon, “My friend is right though, you do owe us an explanation. Who are you and how did all this happen?”

Sharon looked back at him and took a deep breath. It seemed like what she was going to say would be something Steve wouldn't want to hear but he knew he had to. Without an explanation, without any sense on what to do, he won't be able to move forward. She stepped closer to Steve, “My name is Sharon Carter. You might have heard of my great aunt, Peggy Carter. She was once an agent of shield. Look, you both had signed up to take the serum to be our protectors in case of any situation like this were to ever occur. We never thought that something crazy like this could happen but....the government wanted to be secure so when you signed up, it was a great scientific opportunity for all of us. Then one scientist, some guy named Hank Pym got infected from an experiment that went wrong. He bit another person that must've bit you, James.” She looked to Bucky who had stubbornly looked away from her, already taking a disliking to Sharon. Steve on the other hand was more concerned over something else. What had happened to Peggy, “Sharon….w-what about….what about Peggy?” He heard his voice crack, already like he knew the answer.

“S-She's gone. I'm sorry Steve. She's dead, there wasn't anything anyone could do to save her.” Sharon said sadly. Steve painfully looked the other way. His plans, his hopes for a wonderful future with Peggy could never be. She placed a comforting hand to his arm giving him a warm smile. Looking at it was even painful, she shared that same beautiful smile but she wasn't Peggy. No one could ever be Peggy...and he was going to have to live with that.

“Stevie, I'm sorry buddy. Peggy and you...you guys were just so perfect...I'm really sorry.” Bucky looked to him with sad eyes. Bucky had witnessed how Steve and Peggy were together. They were something out of a romance novel, what people would hope to have with someone. He had no idea how he could possibly comfort his friend but he didn't need Peggy’s niece to make Steve uncomfortable, “Holy hell…”

“What do we even do now?” Steve asked.

“Simple. We survive. Maybe we can find others to group with and possibly a cure.” Sharon shrugged.

“Oh wow, like it's so simple. Fucking brilliant. Look, Einstein fucking figured it out.” Bucky rolled his eyes, annoyed. Sharon glared at Bucky, biting her bottom lip, “...You done?”

“....Blonde bitch….okay I think I'm good.” Bucky grins, triumphantly. Sharon rolled her eyes and looked to Steve, “Well he's quite charming.” She says sarcastically.

“ Trust me, he's a real teddy bear if you get to know him.” Steve smiles at Bucky and then back to Sharon, “We should--”

“Look for shelter and avoid crossing paths with any zombies okay?”

“Well Bucky and I are immune, it won't be a problem for us--”

“Well I didn't take any serum, alright?!” Sharon shoots a glare at Steve. Steve has both his hands up defensively, “I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to--”

“Forget it, let's keep moving.” Sharon begins to walk ahead of both Bucky and Steve, her hand still holding her knife. Steve turns to see Bucky who was flipping her off but quickly put his finger down once he was caught, “...What?”

“I swear Bucky, you need to just relax.”

“With her around? I'd rather take my chances with a zombie. This bitch is going to get us into trouble and I'll shoot her ass--”

“Woah, woah there. Let's just relax and start moving alright? We need to find shelter.”

“Yeah yeah I'm fucking moving, shit.” Bucky begins walking with Steve. Sharon would lead them and Bucky would try giving directions but would later swear over how bossy and controlling Sharon was being. By the end, he’d kick a close by tree and continue walking. Steve on the other hand was already lost in his own thoughts thinking about Peggy. He always imagined what their first real date could've been. Not back at the military, not back at the lab, nothing like that. He imagined taking her out to dance, spinning her and watching her twirl on the dance floor. To see her beautiful smile one last time. To at least get the chance to hold her once again. 

Sharon would turn around a lot to look at Steve and would blush whenever she did. She usually never gets attracted to guys like this but something about him made Sharon feel things that she couldn't explain. She eventually got caught by Bucky who was giving her the death stare and she quickly turned to the front again, moving a little faster. Eventually she had slowed down and was walking by Steve’s side. She brushed her hands to his arm, feeling Steve’s muscles and she looked up at him, “I-I'm sorry you never got to say goodbye to her, Steve…”

Steve looked to Sharon in complete surprise, “Are you kidding? I feel sorry for you, you were her great niece after all.”

“Yeah...my great aunt...it's just so strange to say it honestly...but we were close. Oh Steven.” She blinked up at him, almost getting lost in this beautiful baby blue eyes of his but she caught herself, “She told me so many stories about you, Steve. Such great things. Just thought you should know.” She brushed her fingers down his arm a bit before letting go and once again, she began to walk ahead of them. Steve had turned back to Bucky and was struggling to explain what had happened, “U-Uhh...I uhh…”

“Getting too close, doll! Try it again, I fucking dare you. I'll shove this gun right up your--”

“Bucky!!” Steve shoots a glare to Bucky and he quickly kept his mouth shut. Sharon blushed furiously but continued to walk ahead, out of earshot for the two friends to talk. Steve looked to him, “Well aren't you a true gentleman, Buck.”

“Aww thank you Stevie. It's been awhile since you've complimented me. I'm practically blushing.” 

“I'm being serious. Lighten up with her, after all she did save us back there.”

“Whoopty doodle doo. She fucking unfroze us and did her job, congrats. Now all she needs to do is scurry the fuck off and let us be. I don't trust her and I don't like her. And clearly she's having a real liking to you, punk.” Bucky said to Steve’s surprise, “W-What?”

“Wow, punk. Are you that naive? It's clear that your chiseled chin, face, abs and manhood got her hook, line, and sinker. What else do you want me to say?”

“Just try being a little nicer to her okay? That's all I'm asking. Besides, nothing is happening between us. How can you even think that? S-She may be Peggy’s niece and her features could appear the same but…” He painfully stops walking and admits the painful truth, “She's not Peggy. No one could ever be and I could never replace her like that.”

Bucky sighed and placed a hand to Steve’s shoulder, “Alright, I'll deal with blondie but you owe me one, punk.” 

“Alright, alright. There's no need to be jealous. Besides, you're my number one.” He teases, unable to contain his laughter. Bucky rolls his eyes, “Ha, the punk makes jokes now. Shit, run your own comedy show why don't ya? I'm being serious though. Just be careful of her okay?” 

“Alright buddy I will.” Steve chuckles, already his mood beginning to light up. The only person that could ever truly bring Steve up was Bucky and he was more than happy to have him by his side, especially in the dire situation they were facing. 

They soon reached to a deserted town by nightfall, the only complication they faced was Sharon almost getting bit in the face. Steve was able to save her to her annoyance since she believed she could take care of herself. The three broke into one house and began boarding up the doors and windows in case of any zombie that comes along. They settled down in the living room with pillows and warm blankets. Steve had looked to Bucky and Sharon as everyone was now settled and resting, “Don't worry, I'll take watch--”

“I got it.” Sharon cut him off, taking Steve’s gun and rested beside the window, “Want to work on my shot anyways if a zombie comes through. That would make my day.”

“Oh what a badass.” Bucky rolls his eyes, “That would just attract more attention and bring in more zombies. Brilliant.” 

“Hey, shut up and take a nap pretty boy. Get some beauty sleep or whatever.” 

“Don't need it, I'm always this beautiful.” Bucky grins, stretching his arms. Sharon rolled her eyes and looked to Steve, “Really, I got this. I want to take watch so you just rest.”

Steve gives a nod and yawns before getting himself tucked in and he begins to feel himself drift to sleep. Sharon in the meantime would keep watch but from time to time, she'd glance to Steve’s direction. Bucky eventually grew annoyed, “Oh my fucking god, you're doing such a fucking terrific job keeping watch by the way.” He said sarcastically. 

“Shut up Barnes!” Sharon felt herself blush and in humiliation would look back out the window. Suddenly she heard distant mumbling coming from Steve. When realizing he was having a nightmare, “Steve! Steve wake up!” Hurrying to his side, she nudged Steve’s shoulders quickly trying to wake the sleeping soldier up. Soon he quickly opened his eyes and looked around the room, “W-What…”

“Shh, it's okay. Just go back to sleep, everything is fine.” She tried to assure him but he shook his head in defiance, “N-No I’ll stand watch. You rest, Sharon.”

“Steve--” Sharon tried to argue with him but he cut her off, “Look, I've been frozen for so long I don't need the rest alright? I'm fine, really.” He said. Instead of arguing, she moved out of Steve’s way and she curled up in her own section and began to drift to sleep. Steve had moved towards the window to keep watch. Bucky had moved to his side. He knows Steve better than anyone, and he knew his best friend shouldn't be alone when he was this vulnerable.

“We don't need sleep, I'll stay awake with you. We can cuddle like we did when we were kids.” Bucky suggested.

Instead of arguing with how ridiculous it sounded, Steve agreed and leaned against Bucky. They didn't talk, no words needed to be said. They kept their eyes on look out and it was silent the rest of the night…

 

The following morning, they were headed to find some breakfast. As they walked, Sharon kept herself close to Steve, always staying by his side. Bucky didn't get involved, even though every fiber of his being wanted him to grab Sharon by her ponytail and knock her out. Instead, he decided to make “peace” and kept quiet. Steve and Sharon would talk about their lives, the families they once had. They talked and laughed. For a brief moment they even cried. As strange as it seemed, it was almost like the world wasn't facing an apocalypse. The sweet moment didn't last when Sharon took this opportunity to lean forward in hopes of gaining a kiss with Steve. As much as it tempted him, he knew it was wrong. He shared no romantic feelings for her and if he did kiss her, he would think of Peggy. He didn't want to play with any girl’s feelings like that. He quickly stopped her, pressing his hand to her shoulder, “No, Sharon. I can't.”

“You can.” She looked up at him frowning, “D-Don't you want to kiss me?” 

Steve sighed and shook his head. Sharon already feeling humiliated backed herself away from him and began running off. Steve’s eyes widened in complete shock and quickly began to run after her around the deserted town, “Sharon! Sharon wait come back! It's not safe!” He looked to Bucky, “Sharon--”

“I know, I know. That crazy bitch!” Bucky began searching for Sharon with Steve. Eventually they heard a scream coming from the woods and Steve knew right away who it belonged to, “Sharon!!” He sprinted towards that direction and to his horror, found Sharon on the ground getting eaten alive by the small pack of zombies. Her flesh being pulled from her body, the blood pouring out of her. Steve almost hurled right there and then. Tears began to fall from his cheeks, knowing it was too late to save her. There was nothing anyone could do. Bucky took Steve by the arm to try and pull him back, “Steve we have to go--”

“Sharon!!!” Steve sobbed, struggling to get out of Bucky’s grip, “Sharon I’m so sorry! I'm so sorry!! Sharon!!!”

“Steve, there's nothing we can do. Look at me, there's nothing. This isn't your fault and we have to go!!” Bucky forcibly began to drag Steve away. With the shrieking sound of Steve’s crying, it began to call the zombie’s attention. The small group began reaching out for them but Bucky had grabbed Sharon’s knife that was on the floor and began killing them one by one as Steve was on the ground motionless. He stared at his rifle that he had from the facility in his hands, and soon got ready to shoot. His heart dropped when he witnessed Sharon’s transformation, her eyes lifeless. He painfully pointed the gun to her head. Then BAM.

 

Steve and Bucky were now walking through train tracks. They had quietly discussed over Sharon’s death. Though Bucky didn't like her, he could help but feel sorry for her. Especially for Steve who felt nothing but guilt. As they continued to walk, Bucky took his hand, “Steve...I promise.” 

“Y-You promise?” Steve looked at Bucky as tears fell, “Y-You promise to stand by me?”

“That's right punk. Till the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos are highly appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!! We would be updating every week!!

“Bruce, I need you to show me the calculations for this. I think we’re getting close.” Tony said. They were so close. Since the beginning of the outbreak, Tony has been through so much but at this moment, it was his chance with Bruce to solve everything. Bruce walked over to Tony showing him, “Right here, boss.” 

“Shit, Bruce. We are so close!!” Tony feels himself growing excited. Looking through the many blueprints and all the data they collected, Bruce then shows him a top secret folder that read, Operation:Rebirth. Bruce handed it to him, “Check this out. It talks about a “superhuman” serum. That sounds a bit odd, don't you think?”

“Really?” Tony takes a sip from the water bottle that had black coffee inside. He had found a coffee machine and was able to get himself some, “Holy shit, look at all this. Those beautiful numbers! We are so close my friend! I swear, Bruce. Just a bit more of work and I honestly think we can actually figure all this shit out and even make it better-- ”

“Breathe Tony.” Pepper had walked behind Tony, pressing her lips to his cheek, “Here are the documents you were waiting for.” She placed them on the table. 

“Ah Pepper! Light of my life, you're my hero!” He grins up at her. It had been a year since the two had been together. With the whole outbreak, they have been keeping each other safe ever since. Their love still strong, “So how far did you get?” She asked.

“Well, Pepper my darling, other than what we know? I'm 84.98% sure Brucie bear and I figured all of this out! We’re so close--”

“I know I heard and that's great Tony.” She smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand, “You know I've been rooting for you since the beginning right?”

“I can never forget that. You've stayed by my side up to now. I love you.” He smiled looking into her eyes, those green eyes like shiny emeralds. They leaned in close and kissed each other for a brief moment before smiling. Bruce chuckled from the sweet moment but froze. He heard a strange sound coming from outside, “Shit! Guys we have company! You heard that too right??”

“Well it obviously didn't come from my stomach that's for damn sure.” Tony remarked. Pepper quickly turned to the security cameras, “No, Bruce is right! There's a herd of them too!” She gasped in horror.

“Fuck!” Tony and Bruce quickly went to gather everything into the book bags they were carrying. Pepper quickly picked up the gun from the table and reloaded it, “Tony, go with Bruce. I'll hold them off.” Tony looked at her in complete shock, “N-No! Fuck that are you crazy?? Hell no you're coming with us!!”

Pepper goes and takes Tony’s face in her hands and presses a kiss to his forehead, “I'll be okay, Tony. I promise. Go!” She ordered before letting go and rushing to shoot down the zombies heading towards the room they were in. Bruce quickly took initiative by leading them out of the room by the emergency exit, almost sprinting, “Hang on, Tony! I know a way out of here! There's a secret passage we can go through and we’ll be home free--”

Then Tony heard it. The sound of Pepper screaming in agony had him turning around so fast. He began darting for the room she was in, “Tony!!” 

“I can't leave her! I'm sorry Bruce, I can't!!” He continued, even dropping the backpack behind him. By the time he entered the room, he found Pepper’s body crouched in a weird position. He nervously took one step forward, “P-Pepper?...” He looked around seeing the dead corpses spread out on the floor. By the time he got closer, he could see Pepper eating an arm of one of the corpses. Tony’s eyes widened in horror, “N-No….Pepper no!!”

Pepper’s head had turned, her eyes blank without color since her transformation. She began walking towards him making a strange hissing noise. Tony felt himself back up to the wall. He saw the pocket knife that was once Pepper’s on the ground and he was debating on picking it up to defend himself...but once he looked to the creature facing him, he realized he didn't have it in him. He could never hurt Pepper, even if she wasn't fully the Pepper she used to be. He placed both hands up defensively as tears began to descend, “Pepper...p-please I won't h-hurt you...please…”

Pepper continued going towards him until she had him trapped to the wall. She took her bite to his chest since it was the closest to her reach, scratching and having Tony scream in pure agony. Suddenly, Bruce is behind her and pulls her quickly away from Tony. He grabs the knife from the ground and quickly slits Pepper’s throat, killing her in an instant. Once her body hit the ground, Bruce turned to Tony and quickly went to his aid, “T-Tony!! Oh shit, hang on buddy I’ve got you!”

Tony was losing a good amount of blood, his whole body trembling and trying to breathe steadily, “B-Bruce….” He struggled with his words, ready to feel himself pass out, “D….D-Don't….g-go without….” He felt his eyes begin to shut. Bruce shook his head in denial as he laid Tony down on an operating table, “N-No! No Tony you can't die! The world needs us, we are its best chance! I need you too! You're my best friend! W-Without you, I-I'm alone!!” Tears began to run down his cheeks. Bruce and Tony had been friends way before the outbreak had ever occurred. If it wasn't for Tony, Bruce would’ve never been hired by Shield. Not only did Tony help Bruce become better in the workforce...but he had become practically his brother. And he wasn't going to lose him, not now!!

“Hang on, buddy.” He quickly goes to close the doors of the place to avoid more zombies trying to break in. He rushed back to Tony, putting on operation gloves, “Look, I don't have a lot of time to do this. Hell, this is practically suicide. But I've got to try and save you. I will save you, Tony!” He said, feeling the determination wash over him. Bruce began the operation. He had planned on using the little bit of serum he found hidden to use for Tony. After inserting a bit of what was left, he began creating the arc reactor that would turn out to be Tony's savior. Once it was placed snug in his chest, connected to a battery, he quickly began to gather their things. With the adrenaline he had left, he was able to sneak passed the zombies while carrying Tony and their things and exit to the secret passage….

Tony later woke to find himself in a small log cabin placed on the couch comfortably. The place was a mess and the room he was in had been boarded up. He turned to look as Bruce had been keeping watch for any zombies to come close, “B-Bruce…” He barely breathed out. He felt the strong pain in his chest and when getting up, he saw the many wires. The wires all connected to the arc reactor in his chest and Tony began to panic, “W-What the hell??!!”

“Tony breathe!” Bruce quickly rushes to his side. Tony was practically hyperventilating having no recollection on the events that had happened to him, “H-How did--”

“Tony you were on the verge of being pronounced dead. I panicked! P-Pepper turned and attacked you, you were going to turn as well! I was lucky enough to find a bit of the serum that was left in the lab and use it on you. The arc reactor became part of the package. I'm so sorry Tony b-but I couldn't lose you-you my friend--”

“Shh shhh.” Tony began to slowly recollect himself as he started to remember little by little everything that happened, “F-Fuck…this is….this is awesome! It worked!” Tony felt himself grow excited. It worked and now the world has a good fighting chance, “Bruce, do you know what this means??”

“I know I know! It doesn't matter, Tony! I used it up all on you! There's no more!” He placed his hands to his head, backing up from him a bit.

“But Bruce, we can recreate it! We were the ones who made it and have the fucking brains to recreate it! If I'm alive, the next batch will work! We can even make it better!” Tony encouraged. Bruce didn't respond as he sat down in the corner by himself. He was breathing heavily and finally spoke, “Today was absolutely scary, Tony. All what you're saying, it's the last thing on my mind right now, okay??! We-We almost...you almost…”

“Bruce...listen to me. I know exactly how you feel. Hell, if I could get up right now, I'd give you a hug. At the moment I can't but...you really pulled through for me. I was close to the brink of death but you made me this,” he points to his arc reactor, “And it's honestly fucking awesome the more I look at it. It just shows our achievement right here. My Frankenstein genius, with the two of us together, we’re unstoppable. We’ve got each other's backs and that's something no one can take away.” He smiled at his friend whose eyes were now filled with tears from his words. Bruce quickly rushed over to Tony and carefully wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. The two stayed like this throughout the night.

When morning hit, Bruce had Tony lean against him while holding the rest of their things. They continued their walk through the road until they reached wired fences surrounding a hospital. There was a sign placed on the large wired fence that read--

“The Avengers Sanctuary??” Tony looked confused to Bruce. Bruce just shrugged. Before they could even move a muscle, Tony could see from the corner of his eye a woman. She was aiming her sniper towards their direction. That's when it clicked to Tony. They were the targets.

“T-Tony!!” Bruce quickly went to drop the weapons they had and everything Bruce was carrying. He did keep his arms wrapped around Tony in a protective manner as the group of people began to open the gate. The one dressed in a black overcoat and wearing an eyepatch walked over to them, “Look what we have here.” He chuckled to his friend on the left who was carrying a crossbow.

“Please!” Bruce practically begged, never losing his grip from Tony, “Please we just need help!”

“We’re not bad guys here. I've got a fucking battery that's keeping me alive at the moment, my friend and I are the least of your problem--”

“Quiet!” The woman barked at Tony as she walked over to them with her sniper gun. The man in the eyepatch chuckled, “Settle down, Maria. Take them inside, we can have this discussion in a moment.”

“Yes sir.” Maria nodded as her and the rest of the men began dragging the two inside the hospital. The gates closed immediately as well did the door. Both were placed in chairs, tied up. Bruce looked furiously as they appeared to be in what used to be the main lobby of the hospital, “Please don't hurt Tony!!” Bruce watched as the one with the crossbow was tying Tony up.

“Shut up, bro!” He shot back at Bruce before stepping back. The man in the eyepatch stepped forward, “Well hello there. Sorry to have this conversation in such a manner but it's for our own safety. Surely you can understand--”

“Who are you?” Tony asked, wanting to get straight to the point. The man chuckled, “I like you already. My name is Nick Fury. You may call me either Fury or sir. Over there is Clint Barton.” He looks to the one holding the crossbow, “And here we have Maria Hill.” Maria rolled her eyes when Bruce and Tony looked her direction. Suddenly another man walked over to them, “Ah, Coulson!” Nick Fury smiled contempt wrapping one arm around him, “And right here is my right hand man, Phil Coulson.”

“Watch where your hands are placed, sir. You know I'm a jealous man.” Clint grabbed Phil’s hand pulling him over. Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms around Clint. Fury had chuckled letting go, “Of course, Barton.” He then looks to Bruce and Tony, “Now please explain to us who you are. Tell me a bit about...whatever this is.” He begins to point but later he slightly poked the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. Bruce could see Tony uncomfortably flinched and grew defensive, “Hey don't--”

BAM. Maria had swung hard at Bruce, even leaving a cut on his face and a bloody lip. Nick Fury frowned at Maria’s actions and grabbed her by the shoulder, “That went too far and you know that.”

“Sir--”

“Go right now and have Romanoff come in instead. Clearly you cannot handle this as I thought you could.” He ordered. Maria listened, though furious, and had a redheaded woman enter instead. The minute she looked at Bruce, she bit her lip but said nothing. Nick Fury then looked to her, “Thank heavens. This is Natasha Romanoff, gentlemen. You think Hills is bad, she is much worse.”

“Boys.” She smirked but noticed Bruce’s bruise. He annoyingly spitted out the blood from his mouth. Fury then looked to Tony, “Will you please talk so there’ll be no more issues?”

Bruce shot Tony a look in hopes he’d stay quiet but to no avail. Tony explained everything that had happened and who they were. By the end, Fury had smiled, “That was all I needed to hear...doctor huh?” He looks to Bruce and grins, “We need a good doctor. You two can do quite nicely here but only if you abide by my rules. You are welcome here. For now we’ll give it a week trial. You slip up however…”

“Done, thank you!” Tony grinned in gratitude, “....Just out of curiosity, you guys happen to have a lab here?”

Fury chuckled from Tony’s question. He nodded, “We do. You are welcome to use it. Now Tasha will you--”

“You're hurt.” She ran her fingers carefully against Bruce’s cheek seeing the cut, “I'll take care of it.” She quickly unties him and leads him to the medical room. Coulson looked to Fury and chuckled, “Well Tasha seems to be taking a liking to this guy.” He commented. Fury chuckled and looked to Tony, “Don't worry, your friend will be fine. Tasha however will be keeping an eye on him while Barton,” looks to Clint, “Will keep an eye on you. Coulson, you and I need to talk business anyways.” Fury ordered. Clint wanted to argue but he decided to let it slide and show Tony where the lab is, “Come on, move it.”

He showed Tony the lab and Tony got to work. It took him about an hour but he was able to upgrade his arc reactor without having it connected to a battery, “Done!” Tony grinned, feeling proud of himself. Clint looked in complete shock at Tony’s upgraded reactor, “Jesus….”

“I wouldn't call myself Jesus but I mean, I'm pretty close when it comes to my skills.” Tony smirked.

“Oh aren't you humble. Can you ever shut up?”

“Sorry Katniss but it's in my DNA.” Tony chuckles having Clint roll his eyes, “Now bow guy, take me to get some food or something.” 

When it was late, everyone was surrounded by a small fire out the back of the hospital courtyard. Luckily, the long wired fences kept them protected. They would eat from canned foods and talk. Though this group seemed hard to roll with in the beginning, Tony could start to feel himself at home with them as they all began to open up. Suddenly Tony saw Bruce holding his backpack and a gun, heading to the exit. Tony got himself up, “Bruce??”

“I'm leaving Tony.” Bruce turned around to face him, “I'm sorry but I'm leaving.”

“Leaving?? What??”

“Tony, you can stay here. You're too weak to go with me after what you've been through. I’ll be fine.” Bruce begins walking but one guy from the avengers, Sam Wilson, was keeping lookout. He got in front of Bruce to stop him, “Hey listen man--”

“Don't. Touch me!” Bruce felt himself growing upset and Sam quickly backed off. Bruce continued walking to the front. Tony who was ready to go run after his friend, was stopped by Fury who placed a hand to his shoulder, “Do not worry, Stark. Romanoff,” He looks to Tasha who was quick to get up and go after Bruce. Fury chuckled, “...Do not worry. Romanoff is quite persuasive.” Tony didn't argue but sat himself back down.

As Bruce was exiting towards the gate, Tasha had spun him around to face her, “Don't do this. You know you're safe here, safe with all of us...your friend...me…” She smiled at him. Off the bat these two had a connection. Even when she was patching his face up, there was tension between them that she couldn't explain. Bruce felt himself blush, “T-Tasha I…”

“It's okay. What we feel is normal and it's a good thing. Running off like this though Bruce--”

“I have to. Back at the facility Tony and I were at, there was so much stuff I had to leave behind--”

“It's too dangerous to go now. Please, Bruce stay. I get it. This whole situation we're all in, it's scary. There's so much emotions and I know you're wanting to be a hero and you can be. I know you and your friend figured out the serum. It seemed impossible to complete that task but you both did it. You can make a difference here, Bruce...but not by going out that fence. Not by leaving me behind, you can't.” 

“Tasha…” he said still feeling unsure. She took his hands and looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked at the gate only for a moment then back to her, whispering, “Okay.” The two held hands as they returned to the room. Bruce had no idea what the future held for him and neither did Tony. Whatever it was, he was going to take the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thank you for those who left kudos!!  
> Tea: If you do not leave a kudos, I'll find you MWAHAHAHAHA *cough*  
> Sam: -__- don't listen to her guys.....but more kudos will be awesome though!!! :)

“I could use a drink. It's been so long, Stevie that I had a bottle of whiskey.” Bucky said. The two had been adventuring together for more than a week. They had followed the train tracks but went a different route once they saw a small herd in that direction. They followed a different route, once again venturing through the woods. They had no idea where they were going. The only thing that was certain was exhaustion and the need for food.

“We’ve been traveling a long while, Buck. If it wasn't for the serum in our system…”

“We’d be dead. Not one of them dead but yeah. You know what I mean.” Bucky suddenly stopped. He had found the deserted town with a sign by the roaring reading, “Find sanctuary.” Bucky looked to Steve when he read it.

“Sanctuary huh? A group of survivors possibly?”

“And you think they’ll just welcome us with open arms? Like howdy ya’ fucking do??” Bucky looked to Steve who suppressed a laugh, “L-Look, it’s been our only sign on what we should do here. You got any other options?”

“Yeah, I'm starving and I still want my drink.” Bucky points to a liquor store. The door was closed and the sign was broken. Steve swallowed, feeling his throat dry and agreed, “Alright. We’ll stack up on supplies--”

“Yes come to papa!” Bucky started to run towards the door. Steve began to run after his friend, wanting them to stay close, “Bucky hey wait--”

“Who the fuck are you???” Bucky looked to see two men standing there. It was Bruce and Tony who had went out on a run to pick up supplies for the group, “Come to papa…? Oh hey there--” Tony looked to Bucky and Steve. His eyes widened seeing Bruce pull out gun and aim it towards the two strangers.

“Drop your weapons now!” He ordered. Bucky already had reached out for his gun pointing it back at them, “Bring it on fuckers--”

“Woah! Time out here guys!” Tony had his hands up in the air defensively. Steve was ready to pull out his weapon but he stopped when he heard Tony. Tony looked to Bruce and then back to the others, “Let's just calm down okay? We don't need a cowboy showdown. Can't we all just put our guns down and act like civil human beings?”

“Who the fuck is this guy? I’ll shoot--”

“Bucky!” Steve gives Bucky a reassuring look, and they both dropped their weapons. In return, Bucky rolled his eyes and put his gun away. Bruce reluctantly does the same but looks to Tony, “Tony what the hell--”

“Relax, Bruce. They don't seem too harmful and I'm pretty sure they're just thirsty for a drink.” He looked to Steve, “Besides, I’m doing a favor for us all. If shooting starts, we’ll all wind up dead and the liquor will go to waste. That just doesn't sound nice at all now does it?” 

“No, it doesn't.” Steve responded casually. Tony grinned at Steve, already taking a liking to him, “Okay Mr. Long blond and handsome and his other friend who looks like Jesus on crack--”

“Fuck you! Did you just call me Jesus--”

“Bucky!” Steve shot a look at him then turned to Tony who was grinning from his remark. Tony continued, “Well anyways, what can Brucie and I help you with? I mean we took a good amount of alcohol but we didn't take the whole store. There's plenty of stuff left so help yourself.”

“Behind you!” Steve yelled, when he saw a zombie getting too close behind Tony. He grabbed his knife quickly and stabbed it in the head before it could've laid a finger on the brunette. Tony had turned around surprised to see the corpse now on the ground with blood on the floor.

“Holy shit!” Bruce looked in complete shock. Tony turned to Steve, “Thanks, I owe you pretty boy.” He winked at Steve. Uncomfortably Bucky shot a look of annoyance to Tony, “How about next time being careful, dumbass?!”

Tony looked to Bucky, the words not affecting him the slightest. Casually he replied back, “I'll try next time asshole.” Bucky looked in complete surprise. It wasn't a common thing for someone to stand up to him like that. And Steve was clearly impressed, “I think you've met your match, Buck.”

“S-Shut up, punk. Nobody asked for your opinion.” Bucky looks away, crossing his arms in annoyance. Steve chuckled and ignored Bucky, looking back to Bruce and Tony, “It's just the two of you guys?”

“No, we actually have a camp. You should come with us!” Tony suggested, excited to have Steve join the group. He wasn't such a big fan of Bucky but something about Steve gave Tony a feeling he couldn't quite explain. All he knew was that Steve was someone who’d fit in well with the group, even his friend would be a fun addition to have it. Bruce looked to Tony unsure, “Tony...what about the others--”

“Fury was accepting of us, I’m sure he’ll be fine with these two joining. There's plenty of room and besides, pretty boy did save my life after all.” He winked to Tony having Steve blush without even realizing. Bruce and Bucky looked at each other already getting a small hint of what possibly was going on between Tony and Steve. Both of them decided to stay silent as they collected the rest of the supplies and started heading to the hospital. When they made it, Maria was already by the gate holding her sniper. She looked to Steve and Bucky already aiming her sniper to them, “Tony who the hell are they?!”

“Back off, Maria! These guys are with me and--wait I don't need to tell you shit. You aren't the leader of this group are you? Nope, Fury is so open the gates sister.” 

Maria rolled her eyes but complied, allowing them entrance. Once they entered inside, Fury was already there with Coulson by his side. He looked to Steve and Bucky, “I see you found us some new people?”

“Yep, that's right. Their names are Steve and Bucky. Steve, pretty boy over here, saved my life from a zombie. Figured I owed him one and brought him here.”

“Well nice to meet you both.” Fury looked to Steve and Bucky, “I'm Nick Fury but the people around here call me Fury. Beside me is my right hand man, Phil Coulson.”

Steve gives a polite nod to Fury, “Nice to meet you.” He then looked to Bucky so he could give an introduction to Fury as well. Bucky gave a nod, “Sup pirate.”

“Bucky!!” 

 

“See?! I wasn’t the only one that was thinking the same shit!!” Tony looked to Bruce who had rolled his eyes from the comment, “Seriously Tony.”

“Come on, Brucie. Lighten up!” Tony laughed but immediately stopped when Fury had cleared his throat. He then looked to Bruce and Tony, “We’ll do the same that we did for you. Those two will have a trial to see how they fit in here. In the meantime, you two will be keeping an eye on them. Understood?” Tony nodded, clearly excited with his new task, “Oh~ I'll definitely keep a watch on pretty boy over here!” He grinned. Fury only nodded and looked to Coulson, “You up for a drink, Coulson?”

“Can't, I have Clint waiting for me.” He turns to see Clint walking towards them and taking a hold of his arm, “You had him almost all day, Fury. It's my time with my man.” He led Phil to their room for privacy. Fury chuckled before looking back to the others, “Stark, why don't you give them the tour of the place? I'm going to get myself a drink.” 

“On it. Let's go shall we?” He grins to Steve. Bruce was pulling a bottle of peach schnapps from his book bag, “Give me a minute. I need to take care of something first.” He quickly left the three and left to Natasha’s room where she sat on the bed. She was twirling around her knife in boredom but was happy to see Bruce in front of her, “Bruce!” She smiled, getting herself up from the bed. She quickly went to embrace him and then noticed the drink in his hands, “Is that--”

“Peach schnapps? Yeah, I-I remembered you were telling me how much you loved drinking this stuff so...here.” He hands it to her. Natasha couldn't help but smile to him. The relationship between the two had been slowly growing but it was something that was never official. The feelings and all were there. It was more Bruce being shy and new to anything involving relationships. With putting his career first before anything in his life, he never had a girlfriend. He didn't need distractions back then. Not like Natasha was a distraction or anything. He had never felt this way over anyone before and he was still struggling to handle it. He blushed when she suddenly embraced him, touched with his gift, “You're incredibly sweet, Bruce Banner.”

“I-I try…” He fixed his glasses, unable to hide the red in his cheeks. He cleared his throat, “O-Oh I should umm...you know, go. There's some new guys that Tony and I found...Fury assigned us both to keep watch over them so…”

“Come back to me later? I need a buddy to share these peach schnapps with. It's not strong but it's pretty sweet.” She looked at him with hope. He nodded, “I-I wouldn't miss it for the world.” She chuckled from his reaction and kissed his cheek, “Run along now, I’ll see you later.”

Bruce smiled at her and began walking out the door bumping into Maria, “O-Oh Maria I--”

“No worries, Doctor Banner.” She gave him a warm smile. He nodded and as he started to walk away, she quickly turned to his direction, “Doctor Banner, may I speak with you later? You know when you get the chance?” 

He looked to her and nodded, “Sure, I'll see you guys later.” He hurried to go search for Bucky and Steve. Maria had turned to Natasha who already was giving looks to her, “Wow, Tasha. Only a week and you're already after Bruce. Your next victim I'm assuming?”

“At least I didn't give that bruise on his face.” Natasha remarked as she put the peach schnapps beside the bed.

“Romanoff, I'm just warning you right now. You may have everyone fooled here but you can't fool me. Dr.Banner and Stark are probably the best thing that could have ever happened to this place. The way you flirt with the men you come across--”

“Is none of your concern. You know damn well that what I had to do was for the missions I was assigned to.”

“Yeah, your missions. Like we haven't heard enough of it.” She muttered under her breath, “Still, can't risk you getting inside anymore heads. Especially Dr.Banner’s--”

“You're threatened. Jealous.” Natasha suddenly realized. When Maria didn't say anything, Natasha took the opportunity, “You like Bruce. The way you look at him, it's obvious.”

“And you don't--”

“I do.” Natasha gave a stern look, “You and I both know he likes me too. So why bother?” Maria walked closer to Natasha, face to face as if they were preparing for a brawl. Instead, Maria turn and began walking away, “I'm warning you Romanoff.”

Natasha took advantage and commented, “Nice to know, Maria. I'll just have myself some peach schnapps that Bruce brought me. I wonder what he brought you.” She smirked seeing Maria pause for a moment but continued to walk to where Fury was. Natasha never had a great relationship with Maria. They had similar backgrounds but Natasha always understood how Maria envied her. The others constantly ask her to have an understanding of Maria but she was losing her patience. Especially with how Maria was acting towards Bruce. 

Natasha has been involved with many men. They never matched up to how Bruce was with her. It wasn't only her looks that seemed to take a hold of the doctor. He genuinely seemed to care about her and she never had that before. And she wasn't going to let Maria ruin that. From the corner of her eye she could see Clint and Phil walking to her, “Guys really I’m fine--”

“Just checking up, Tasha. I've never seen you neck in neck with her before.” Clint commented, holding Phil’s hand in his. Phil nodded, “I have to agree. You two aren't buddies but...shit, I really thought you both were going to go at it by the look in your eyes.”

“I was close but it doesn't matter. She was just worried about--”

“Dr.Banner? Am I right? You like him or something??” Clint had a grin on his face in hopes he was right, “Because if so you got nothing to worry about. You know that.” He placed a hand to her shoulder.

“I-I know that. Thank you a-and really it's nothing to concern yourselves with, I can handle Maria just fine.” She smiled. Clint let go of her shoulder and turned to see Fury with Maria by his side, “Phil, I need you for another run. We’re running low on some essentials. We head out in five minutes.” He then turned to leave with Maria who shot a quick look to Natasha. Natasha glanced at her only for a moment before looking back to Phil and Clint, “Wow Phil, you never get a break.”

“No I do not. Clint.” He turned to see the disappointed look on his face, “You know it won't take long, the runs are getting easier.”

“Anything could happen Phil…” Knowing Phil was still going to go, all he did was cup his face and kiss him, “You better come back safe to me. I don't like Fury hogging you like this.” He mumbled making Phil chuckle, “You know I will. Keep a lookout with Sam while I'm gone.” He smiled before he left with Fury.

More than an hour passed and Fury returned with an injured Phil. He was limping and leaning against Fury as Maria helped pull a chair and sit him down, “Was he bit?” 

Fury shook his head, “No, no nothing like that--”

“Phil!!” Clint rushed in with Sam and Natasha. Tony, Bruce, Steve and Bucky also came rushing in with medical supplies. They had already gotten the word from Maria that Phil was hurt. Clint rushed to Phil’s side, kissing his face, “Oh baby! Fury, what the hell happened to him?!”

“There was a small herd coming from the north. We had to make a run for it and Phil hurt himself in the woods. I think he sprained something, I'm not sure.” Fury said as Phil was wincing in pain. Bruce immediately took action and began examining Phil’s foot carefully. Maria looked to Fury, “And the herd?”

“Phil and I traveled farther than we expected. I don't think they’ll get close to us and still, we have the fence. We can take care of them later.” Maria only nodded. Bruce looked to Clint, “He sprained his foot. He won't be able to go on runs for a while, he needs rest and medication. Ibuprofen works like a charm. Do we have any pain medication.”

“I'll get it. We have some medication stored up.” Maria said quickly rushing to get some.

“For how long will he be unable to go out?” Natasha looked to Bruce.

“For at least a week or two. He hurt it pretty bad, it's swollen. Best thing we can do is ice it up to stop the swelling.” Tony brought a cold towel and wrap it carefully around Phil’s foot. Phil looked to Bruce and Tony, “Thank you, guys.” Bruce smiled and looked to Clint, “Let him get some rest. If anything--”

“I can take over the runs!” Steve offered. Bucky gave Steve a look, “Punk, you're not going alone with Fury. I'll go with you if I have to. We’ll both go.” 

“Yeah, two superhuman soldiers on the run sounds like fun to me…” Steve’s words trailed off when he saw the look on everyone’s face. Tony’s expression was more noticeable than anyone’s. He stuttered, “Y-You...what?? Supersoldier?? You both took the serum????”

Steve’s eyes widened surprised by Tony, “You know about the serum?? How????”

“Bruce and I knew about Operation:Reborn a while ago! So this means...oh my god Bruce that's it! If we take their blood samples, we have a chance on recreating the serum!” Tony grinned excited, “Is it my birthday or am I just damn lucky??”

“Your right! We can really have a chance to recreate the serum!” Bruce looked excited to Steve and Tony, “First we’ll--”

“Woah ,woah…! Settle down doctor Frankenstein , you aren't doing shit without our consent. You aren't taking shit from me.” Bucky looked to Steve, “We’re not really going to let them try anything are we? There's no way!”

“But...but you have to! This is for the good of mankind!” Tony looked to Steve with hopeful eyes, “You'll help us won't you?”

Before Steve could even respond, Bucky cut him off, “Stark we aren't doing jackshit. Don't flutter those puppy eyes at him and expect that crap to work.”

“Listen here asshole, I'm asking Steve not you! Steve?” He looked back to Steve who took a deep breath before responding, “No. I'm sorry Tony.” Tony looked in complete shock from Steve’s response. Steve looked the other direction before walking away with Bucky. Before Tony could go after him, Bruce placed a hand to his shoulder, “Tony...for now just leave them be. It's late and...we should all just get some rest.” Tony was wanting to argue but instead he and everyone else had went to retire to their room. 

It was late at night and Bruce was fighting his own demons. He had woken up in a panic, the nightmares he had from the outbreak always getting worse. The minute Bruce had his outburst, Maria was right by the door, “Bruce! Bruce are you alright--”

“Maria, move!” Natasha had suddenly pushed past Maria and went to his side, “Big guy breath, it's okay. We’re okay and safe.” She wrapped her arms around him to comfort and get him to calm down. He was hyperventilating. The moment it finally registered it was just a dream, he looked up to Natasha in relief, “Tasha…”

“I'm here big guy. I got you.” She smiled stroking his hair. She turned her head to see Maria’s upset face and watched her storm off. Natasha then turned her attention back to him, “Bruce you need some rest. You have bags under your eyes.”

Bruce looked hopeful to her, “Stay with me?” Natasha smiled and nodded, “Alright.” She got into the bed with him and laid against him, her head to his shoulder and hand to his chest. She smiled closing her eyes, “I-Is this okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and he closed his eyes as well, “Goodnight…”

In the meantime, Steve was unable to sleep. Sam who was supposed to take watch but Steve decided to take over instead. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with his mind warped with some many things. What Tony and Bruce were wanting...he didn't know how to feel about it. When he decided to take the serum in the first place, it was for the good of his country. He always wanted to change the world for the better. He didn't know if by helping Tony and Bruce, he could do that. He was conflicted with his own feelings and the only thing he knew for certain was on how he missed Peggy. She was the one person who always believed he would make the right decisions and do the right thing. She was the one who always believed in him. And now…

“Hey handsome.” Steve eyes widened in surprise when he turned to see Tony standing there. Steve swallowed and answered, “...Hey.”

“Listen, I'm not here trying to convince you or anything like that. I just thought you could use some company.” Tony sat beside him. Steve looked to him and nodded, “Good to know.”

“Anyways...I couldn't sleep. My room was cold and the nightmares...they just keep getting worse you know?” Steve nodded, “I know the feeling.”

“It's a good thing we have each other to keep company. Two lookouts is better than one am I right?” He chuckled but stopped noticing the sad expression on Steve’s face. Tony could see the pain in his face. He knew that look because he felt the same, “I lost someone too. They say talking about it helps so...I'll go first.” He sighed looking up to the ceiling, “Pepper Potts was her name. She was really something else. When the outbreak happened in the lab...I couldn't protect her. She tried to protect me but got bit in the process. She's actually the reason I have this bad boy.” He lifted his shirt a bit and tapped at the arc reactor, “I didn't have it in me you know? It was like...that's Pepper for christs sake! I could never lay a finger on her...even if she was willing to kill me.” He looked back down to the ground. Steve looked to Tony frowning, “I-I'm sorry you lost her…”

“I'm sorry too. Well blondie I told my story, you're up.” Tony turned back to him having Steve chuckle. He then took a deep breath before looking at his own hands, “I was in the army. Bucky and I were. I wanted to help others, be a hero you know? When I met her, she was working in Shield. Let me tell you that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. She changed my life, changed me. I wanted to join Operation:Reborn to make her proud. Before we got the serum that day, Bucky got bit in his arm. They had to cut it off and they injected the serum in us both. Everything went blank for us both and we were frozen. It was the last time I got to see her face.” He then looked to Tony, “A woman named Sharon Carter unfroze us. We lost her though to a herd. It was my fault she died, I blame myself everyday.”

“Carter??” Tony’s eyes widened, “Sharon...Peggy’s Sharon??!!” Steve stood up in shock, “Peggy??” His eyes began to water, “Y-You knew Peggy??”

“Peggy Carter was my godmother! Here check it out.” He pulled out from his wallet a photo of himself and an older looking Peggy. The two were standing together embracing, “That right there is the lovely Peggy Carter and the kid over there, well that's me.” Tony grinned but stopped to see Steve’s face as he looked at the photo. Tears were falling from Steve’s cheeks and Tony understood.

“...That was the girl you were talking about, wasn't she?” Steve only nodded and wiped the tears from his face. Tony placed a hand to his shoulder, “I'm sorry Steve. If it helps, she died doing what's right. She always did the right thing even up to her death.”

“I just wish I could've said goodbye. Tell her all the things I should've said…” His voice cracked.

“If it makes you feel any better, she did talk about you. She would tell me that she used to know a man. Brave and always thinking of others. I loved the stories she told. It's crazy that they were about you. But they must've been.” He smiled sadly at Steve, “It's my fault...that she died. She died to protect me. I'm sorry.” He looked back down. He suddenly felt Steve take his hand and looked at him in surprise. Steve sniffles but gives a smile to him, “We’re here now. Alive. That's what matters. Don't you think?” Tony and Steve stared at each other for a long time. Finally Steve sat back down and looked out by the boarded up window, “You should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a new day after all.”

Tony chuckled, “Alright, but…” He laid his head to Steve’s lap and felt himself closing his eyes, “I told you I was going to stay with you so that's what I'm going to do. Besides, I don't think you mind.” He grinned. Steve chuckled and couldn't help but press a small kiss to his forehead, “Go to sleep Tony.” Tony slowly began to drift to sleep and Steve would stroke his hair while continuing to keep watch. He didn't know what the future held for him….but something about Tony made him believe that things were going to start looking up. And at the moment, things already were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea- I am tired -_- but we had to put this chapter for you guys so be happy! And give kudos!  
> Sam- This girl and her damned kudos.....give her the kudos so she'll stop bothering me about it.... -___-  
> Tea- Now enjoy the chapter!!! xD

“I'm starving, Scott.” The fiery red headed girl loaded her gun as the two ventured to a small grocery store. Since the whole outbreak happened, the two had found each other and escaped New York together barely. They’ve been traveling together ever since and began a strong relationship with one another. Both had been hungry from the long journey and agreed on finding something to eat. Scott looked at her and in a teasing manner, “Impatient are we?” 

The redhead laughed, “Shut up.” Not able to find a group and deal with the apocalypse on their own, they always remained positive since the two had each other. Scott had his assault rifle loaded as they started to enter the grocery store with caution. The store seemed empty and many products were on the ground or in the shelf rows. Jean excitedly hurried to look for chips, “I'm praying these aren't expired.” She grinned as she took a bag of Doritos from the shelf. Scott had been busy stuffing his bag with canned foods. The minute he turned to look at her, he saw a zombie from behind, “Jean!!”

It was too late, the zombie took a bite to her shoulder. She reacted by shooting the zombie’s head with her other hand. The minute she dropped her gun, she began to convulse and all Scott could do was watch in horror. He reached out to her not knowing how he could help her. Her hands had reached for him but due to her transformation, her nails scraped to his eyes leaving Scott without vision, “J-Jean! I-I can't see!” 

Soon Scott heard a gruff voice calling out, “Hey is someone back there?” Another man with a leather jacket stepped out, holding his hand gun. The unknown man heard the commotion from outside and decided to head in the store. He noticed Scott on the ground and the now transformed Jean reaching out to Scott. The man quickly took the opportunity to shoot her before going over to Scott, “You alright there bub?”

“Do I look alright to you?! And you shot my fucking girlfriend!!”

“That thing was going to take a bite out of you. I think I deserve a fucking thank you if you ask me.” Logan then noticed his eyes, “Holy...what the fuck your eyes--”

“Scratched and I think are infected because I can't see now for shit!” Scott felt around with his hands, trying to lift himself up. The man quickly went to Scott’s aid and actually lifted him up, “Settle down I got ya. We need to go.”

“I-I'm not going anywhere, I don't know you--”

“My name is Logan now shut the fuck up. You're yelling and that shit draws attention.” Logan began walking out with Scott to where he had his Harley parked and ready to go, “She's a beaut ain't she-- wait I forgot. You're blind as a bat. Shit, my bad.” Logan places Scott carefully to the back of his bike while getting on himself, “Hold onto me. You might be blind but your arms still fucking work right?” Scott was about to speak but he fell silent, not having a good response. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist as Logan sped from the area driving through the road, “It's a good thing I found you, she would've had quite a meal. Got a name bub?”

“S-Scott. Scott Summers…” He replied quietly, keeping his grip tight not wanting to fall.

“Scott. Nice to meet you Scotty.” Logan grins. 

“Please don’t call me Scotty.” 

“I’m the one helping you out. What’s with the attitude?” Logan 

 

“You shouldn’t of helped me!”

“And leave you to die?” Logan rolled his eyes, “You really think I want that in my conscience, bub?” Scott didn’t answer right away but eventually buried his face to Logan’s back, “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome Scotty--woah!” He stopped his bike when they reached in front of a large gate. There were two tower buildings behind the large gate surrounding the community. Two snipers on each tower aimed towards Scott and Logan, “What the fuck--”

“Both of you step away from your vehicle now!” One of snipers ordered. Logan quickly helped Scott off the motorcycle and had both his hands up in the air, “Look, names Logan and my friend needs to get checked on. He got hurt--” Logan watched the gate open. Three of the men went to first grab Logan while the four others took a hold of Scott, “L-Logan!!” Scott began to panic, “W-What’s happening?!”

“Hey let em go assholes!” Logan practically growled, trying to break free from their grasp. They both were dragged inside the gates but Scott was taken to a different direction, “Logan!!” 

“Scott!” Logan felt protective. He didn’t know him for long but he couldn’t explain why he felt the need that he had to protect Scott. Whoever these assholes were, Logan already could tell their intentions wasn’t nice. And he didn’t want to wait to find out, “Get off me fuckers!” 

“Quiet!” One man practically spat at him. Logan was dragged into one room with the doors locked behind them. Logan could see an attractive looking man sat on a seat which basically resembled like a throne. He was wearing a suit and he seemed quite groomed with his hair slicked back. It gave an impression as if this man never had left the comforts of this place they were in. Then again, the look on the man’s eyes really did give chills. He had a cruel smirk on his face and Logan knew this man had done things. Whatever his fate was, he knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.

The men who had Logan made him kneel to face the stranger and the man’s smirk grew wider as he noticed the tough look on Logan’s face, “Well hello there. Aren’t you an interesting specimen.” 

“Sir, he growls like he’s an animal. He didn’t come alone--”

 

“Silence!” The man had his hand up and the men quickly backed away. He rose from his seat and began to walk, circling Logan, “Who are you?”

“I won’t say anything till I know what the fuck happened to my friend and where I’m at, bub!” Logan glared back at the man. He paused only for a moment before replying, “My name is Loki Laufeyson. This is Jotunheim, a sanctuary.”

“It doesn’t fucking feel like it. And what kind of stupid name is Jotunheim??” Logan retorted and Loki couldn’t help but laugh. It felt like a game to him, “You are quite funny. I quite enjoy your character and the way you come off. What a treat...Jotunheim has a lot of meaning by the way. In Scandinavian mythology, it means the land of the giants. I like to think of this group as the ones on top of the world you know? Ruling over what’s left of this god forsaken world. As for your friend…” Loki looked behind Logan as Scott was dragged into the room and was forced to kneel beside Loki’s seat like throne. Scott’s hands and feet were tied. He began hyperventilating having no idea what was about to happen. Loki grinned to see Scott’s reaction and brushed his hand to his hair, “Oh how cute--”

“Keep your hands off!” Logan heard himself growl and was surprised by himself. Loki shook his finger as if he was looking down to a child, “Tch, tch. You’re very rude I’ll have you know. I brought your friend here, had him checked for any infections and this is the thanks I get? Rude my dear friend. I didn’t even get a name.” Loki grabbed Scott by the hair making Scott wince, “How about an apology and a name? Or you’ll have to face the alternative.” He takes a small pocket knife from his pocket and has it rested to Scott’s neck, ready to slice. 

“L-Let him go!” Logan couldn’t understand why he felt so protective over this stranger he barely met a moment ago. Maybe it was due to the fact that Scott is practically helpless without his vision. It didn’t make sense to him though because Scott is practically dead weight to have. He’d have to constantly worry about him and that doesn’t seem worth it to the eyes of anyone else who would be in such a situation. But Logan couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t going to lose Scott, especially to this mad man, “I-I’m sorry alright? Fuck just put the gun down! My name is Logan ya happy??”

“Indeed.” He removes the knife and loosens his grip on Scott’s hair but barely, still having a good hold of it. Scott was breathing heavily, his heart practically pounding hard in his chest. He was surprised himself on how Logan was willing to put his own safety on the line for Scott’s. Before Scott could say anything, Loki looked to Scott, “I’ll make you a deal. A fun one. That bike you brought and all your supplies? You can keep them. I’ll even supply you with more things for your journey. All you need to do is leave me with him.” He takes a hold of Scott’s chin, “He may be blind but he isn’t completely useless. I could have my fun with him. Maybe use him as zombie bait afterwards. Whatever I feel like.” He strokes Scott’s cheek having Scott whimper in fear. He had no idea if Logan was going to take the bait and leave Scott to such a dark fate. However, he was surprised to hear what Logan’s response was.

“No.” He answered quietly, “No. Fuck that shit. Keep my damn bike, my weapons. Everything. He stays with me.”

“Logan!” Scott gasped in surprise and Loki gave a grim smile, “Oh well isn’t that precious? Wanting to protect him. How heartwarming.” He let go of Scott and walked over to Logan, looking down to him, “Alright, new deal. I’ll let you both go with your things if you do me a favor. I need you to deliver a message to another group out here. They call themselves the Defenders.”

“You want us to send--” Scott tried to say but was caught off short by Loki.

“Do not interrupt me as I speak! That is quite rude.” Loki glared at Scott for only a moment before he turned his direction back to Logan, “It’s in a small envelope. I’ll give you a map to it and done. Deliver it and get out to wherever you were planning to go with your boyfriend.” He looked to Scott, “Shame. I would’ve loved for him to keep me company. I’m sure it’d be sweet.” He grins to see Scott frozen and practically shaking, “Oh this is quite fun. Well you best be on your way. If you plan on trying to leave without completing your task, my men will find you and kill you. How exciting, what a fun game this is!” He felt distracted by the thoughts in his head and he looked to Logan, “....What are you still doing here? Go, get going! Men, get them out of here! MOVE IT!” The men went to drag both Logan and Scott out of the building. Scott was thrown to the ground and Logan quickly went to assist him, “Scott!” 

“Here!” One of the men went to hand Logan an envelope which contained the letter and the map to the place. Logan hesitantly took them before returning back to Scott, “Come on, we’re going.”

“B-But--”

“Now!” Logan growled having Scott stay silent. He helped him onto the bike and the two took off heading to the direction of the defenders. Scott held onto Logan for dear life. He was still in complete shock that this stranger would risk his life like that. He had no idea why Logan didn’t take the deal and was willing to do this but he didn’t question it. He swallowed nervously and whispered, “Thank you.”

Logan was about to respond in a sarcastic manner but he decided to kindly say, “Don’t worry about it. Are you alright? Hurt?”

“I-I’m not hurt, I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me.” Scott replied, “Are we really going to deliver this letter? I don’t understand, why wouldn’t they do this themselves?”

“I don’t know Scotty and frankly I don’t care. All that matters is that you won’t be left alone with that freaky princess and you’re with me alright?” Scott couldn’t help the blush that plastered on his face. They didn’t speak for the whole ride. Logan followed directions until he landed to another small gated community. The drive was about 20 minutes. The two had entered without any problems. They were practically welcomed which was a strange feeling for both Scott and Logan since their first encounter with a group was quite a scary situation. Logan went to hand the letter but to Logan’s surprise, it was blank. Not even a few minutes later, BAM.

There was gunshots, the screaming of innocent people. That’s when it clicked. It was never about delivering a letter or anything of the sort. Both Logan and Scott were the distraction as Loki’s men had went to sneak inside and dominate the place. Scott was happy he was blind. All he could hear was the screams from men, women even children. That sound alone was traumatizing. Logan had ditched his bike as he already had the bad vibe that Loki wasn’t really going to let them go. As they went to search for a vehicle to quickly steal while avoiding any encounters with Loki’s men, Scott heard it. It was the crying of an infant that had him no longer walking. Logan turned to him, “Scott the hell--”

“Logan, there’s an infant!” Scott gasped in horror. He was ready to turn to follow the sound and Logan stopped him, “Yeah I hear it but Scott there isn’t much we can do. Look we got what’s left of supplies and we need a car to get the fuck out of this massacre!” 

“Logan!” Scott could feel the tears form in his eyes, “I-I won’t leave a child okay? I-If you want to go I understand but-but..”

“I’m not leaving you, Scotty.” He continued to hear the shrieks of the baby. He groaned but took Scott with him to find a baby wrapped up in pink blankets hidden in the grass. Logan had guessed a mother was trying to hide her baby but must’ve been annihilated. He quickly lifted the infant girl in his arms and rushed Scott to one jeep he found. He was able to hotwire the car and with the three inside, leave the once community to ash. From Logan’s rear view mirror, he could see the smoke in the air. Scott was now seated in the passenger's seat with the infant in his arms. She continued to cry but Scott would rock her gently to calm her down. The baby girl couldn’t stop crying. Logan didn’t know how else he would be able to calm her down. One idea came to mind but he didn’t like it. He suddenly began to sing a lullaby to her. Scott listened in surprise. For a man whose voice was gruff, when he sang it was lovely. The baby girl eventually stopped crying and was asleep. 

“Jean.” Scott suddenly said, “I-I don’t think she has a name...and I really want to name her Jean. Jean Rose.” Scott sniffled as tears began to fall. So much had happened in one day. Losing his girlfriend, almost losing his life and the massacre of those innocent people who will now be in Scott’s conscious. He began to cry. He couldn’t help the pain he was feeling and he needed to. Before he could even apologize to Logan for how ridiculous he was being, he felt his tears being wiped away by Logan’s hand. He blushed as he then heard Logan begin to sing the lullaby once again. It was comforting and what Scott needed. By the time that Scott had fallen asleep himself, Logan had parked the car to the side of the road. He looked over to both the sleeping Scott and baby Jean. He couldn’t help himself when he placed a kiss to Scott’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, bub.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading our story! Kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
